Arnold Speak Now
by A.T.M.R
Summary: arnold is getting married to the wrong girl. the story follows the song speak now by taylor swift.
1. Chapter 1 confessions

Chapter 1 Confessions

Arnold was a really handsome guy. He grew to be a really successful guy he and him family were rich now. Helga grew to be a writer and she was a very beautiful girl. And Lila was okay not even close as pretty as Helga.

Arnold and Lila are getting married everything was ready. A month before the wedding Helga had confessed all her love to Arnold and how she felt. Arnold had been in a relationship with Lila for a year and he thought he loved her.

A month before

Arnold- so you love me Helga

Helga- yes Arnold I love you since we were three and you told me that you liked my bow because it matched my pants

Arnold- you remember that

Helga- yea Arnold don't marry her please don't

Arnold- im sorry Helga but I have too

Helga- you have to

Arnold- she is pregnant

Helga- she is pregnant?

Arnold- yea and I have to marry her for my kid im sorry Helga

Helga- that's fine I hope that you have a wonderful life with your kid

Arnold- thanks I think

Helga- I should go now bye football head

Arnold- bye Helga

Weeks went by close to the wedding Arnold had Helga on his mind 24/7. He loved her but he could be with her because Lila was going to have a baby and he was the father. Arnold made a promises to marry Lila because he didn't want his kid to grow without a father and a mother like he did when he was a child.

Arnold was thinking to him self as he was walking on the street

Arnold- I have to marry Lila. But I really love Helga with all my heart but I have to do the right thing. Yes I have my mom and dad now but when I was a kid I missed them and I wished I had them close. I thought I loved Lila but now I know I didn't I just liked her what should I do. What are you thinking you have to marry Lila you made a promise remember.

Arnold turned and crashed into someone

Arnold- Helga

Helga- Arnold

Arnold- im sorry I didn't meant to crash into you

Helga- you are like the only person I crash into since we were kids remember

Arnold- yea could I help you get up from the floor before someone else trips

Helga- yea give me a hand

Helga got up

Arnold im sorry Helga

Helga- too many sorrys that's all right don't sweat it. It wasn't your fault I guess we were both not looking.

Arnold- where are you heading to

Helga- I was just walking thinking about stuff

Arnold- could I walk you

Helga- I don't think your Lila will like it

Arnold- she don't have to know

Helga- okay I needed to buy a dress for a book interview

Arnold- you are going to be on TV?

Helga- yea is on my book

Arnold- has it come out in stores yet?

Helga- not yet

Arnold- what is it about

Helga- I cant tell you. you have to read it but is about a girl and a boy.

Arnold- I guess I have to read it

Helga- I guess so. So when is the wedding

Arnold- next Saturday

Helga- that's cool

Those word felt like a bullet straight to her heart. Her one love was going to get married in a week.

Helga- I have to go Arnold I forgot I have to go I'm in a hurry I have a meeting.

Arnold- Helga I love you

Helga- what did I heard right you said you love me

Arnold- yes I do I cant keep you out of my head

Helga- stop Arnold I cant hear you anymore you are going to have a kid with Lila and that child needs a father and a mother together.

Helga ran away from Arnold her eyes all watery and sad she felt horrible. She wished that Arnold wasn't marrying Lila but her. But that was just a dream


	2. Chapter 2 lies

Chapter 2 Lies

The Thursday of the wedding Helga was at the mall looking for the dress for her TV appearance as she was walking she saw Lila wearing her wedding dress she couldn't help it but to go see inside the store. As Helga walked inside she went to hide around some dresses in the rack. Lila was with Rhonda. Rhonda and Lila were best friends and apparently Rhonda was going to be her maid of honor.

Lila- im getting married can you believe it

Rhonda- yea in 2 days yay for you

Lila- I know soon im going to be filthy rich with all of Arnolds money

Rhonda- and what are you going to do with the baby that supposedly you are going to have

Lila- I'll tell Arnold I had a miscarriage or something

Rhonda- what if he leaves you for Helga

Lila- it wont matter because im going to be married with him and im going to have the diamond ring on my hand

Rhonda- and maybe later after a few months of you supposedly miscarriage you could get pregnant

Lila- haha like if that ever going to happen. I'm not ruining my perfect body with a kid eww gross just imagine all those disgusting stretch marks

Rhonda- you are so right. Im happy for you. You are going to marry the love of you life.

Lila- no Arnold is not the love of my life. I do not even love him he is so annoying he only cares about people and helping others blah blah blah . The only part that I love about Arnold is his stacks of money that im going to use in buying me expensive stuff

Helga had heard everything she couldn't believe it she was in shock Lila was just using him.

The next day she was going to tell Arnold every thing about lilac but for her luck Arnold had gone with Gerald and the other guys. To fish and they weren't going to be back until the wedding day. She was so frustrated she dint know what to do she had to tell Arnold. As she was walking she saw Lila at a store near the park. She went toward her

Helga- Lila wait

Lila- what do you want Helga I don't have time to talk to you im getting married with Arnold and im so ever so happy I finally got my wish to bad you aren't getting your wish. You see I have a weapon that will tie me and Arnold forever and im going to give him something guess? Its a baby.

Helga- bullshit

Lila- what are you talking about I know you are jealous but o well I have to go

Helga- im not done with you. you little bitch I know you are not going to have a baby is all a lie and the only reason you are marrying Arnold is because of his money you gold digger

Lila- Helga sweetie I don't know what you are talking I think you are imaginings things you are delusional

Helga- don't lie to me Lila I know you are not pregnant I heard you and Rhonda taking at the wedding gown store

Lila- didn't your drunk mother ever thought you not to listen to peoples conversations

Helga- don't talk about my mother you fuckin bitch

Lila- fine im not pregnant and the only reason im marrying him is because of all those millions he has. Are you happy now

Helga- I knew it I cant wait until I tell Arnold

Lila- I cant start crying and saying is all a lie that you are trying to beak us apart and that you are jealous because she couldn't have him and who do you think he will believe any idea? … me of course

Helga- we will see about that don't forget I have my ways that's why im Helga G Pataki

Helga left leaving Lila with her words on her mouth. Lila was scared that her plan will fall apart because of Helga. As she went to Rhonda's house she tell Rhonda that Helga knew the truth and they had to stop her from telling Arnold the truth they called the wedding planner to tell her she needed security from people who weren't invited.

Helga went straight to phoebes house she told her the truth about Lila and all of Lila's scams

Phoebe- I cant believe it

Helga- I have to do something I confronted Lila when I saw her which after I did the wrong thing because now she is going to block the entrance from me and I have to tell Arnold. He loves me

Phoebe- aww he loves you and you love him how sweet

Helga- focus phoebe

Phoebe- focusing Helga

Helga- do you have Gerald cell phone number so I can call Arnold

Phoebe- they didn't take there cell phones and also it wouldn't work because they don't get signal where they are at.

Helga- crimmidy what am I going to do the wedding is tomorrow

Phoebe- well im here to help you what are best friends for.

Helga- aww phoebes I heart you

Phoebe- well I have to help my best friend get the love of her life since she was little you waited so long and all I want to see you is happy

Helga- phoebe you are going to make me cry

Phoebe- don't cry I don't want to see Helga G. Pataki to cry


	3. Chapter 3 the wedding

Chapter 3 wedding day

The next morning Helga got up got ready to go stop the wedding she wore a pink dress that was up to her knees it was a very beautiful dress and around her waist was a blue ribbon she let her hair down with her natural curls and pink flat shoes she looked amazing. All morning she had been trying to call Arnold. But Arnold had his phone off. Helga heard the bell ring she ran to the door it was phoebe

Phoebe- are you ready

Helga- yea im so ready

Phoebe- lets go

Helga- where is the wedding at

Phoebe- you didn't get an invitation

Helga- of course not

Phoebe- just kidding the wedding is at Arnolds parents house

Helga- that house is beautiful

Phoebe- and big anyways we are here

Helga- crimmidy they have security

Phoebe- crap so what do we do they are only two

Helga- we can take them where is Gerald?

Phoebe- He is probably on the back yard where the wedding is at he is the best man

Helga- he is no help. Okay here is the plan they are on the front of the doors you go and distract them and ill go thru the neighbors house and then ill get in the wedding okay

Phoebe- what do I do

Helga- anything pretend you twisted you ankle or trip whatever comes to mind

Phoebe okay lets do this

Phoebe went and succeeded on the distraction she distracted them by tripping and falling grabbing one of the security guy while the other one helped her get up. Helga saw and went thru the bushes of the neighbors until she could see the whole wedding decorations and the curtains with flowers she couldn't see Arnold. But she reached to the backyard where the wedding was going to be without getting caught.

"I am not the kind of girl Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion But you are not the kind of boy Who should be marrying the wrong girl"

Helga saw Sid, Harold, stinky, Eugene, Lorenzo taking in like circle talking one the very back of all the chairs and some guests. She also saw Lila's family talking and laughing on the other side she walked to see the guys

"I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family All dressed in pastel"

Helga- hey can yall do me a favor and hide me

Sid- okay but why

Helga- because I have to tell Arnold something important where is he

Sid- I don't know he should be out here soon the ceremony is about to start

Harold- why do you have to talk to him

Helga- about something pink boy

Harold- you like him and you are trying to stop the wedding right

Helga- yea how did you know

Harold- why are you going to stop it she is having a kid

Helga- is all a lie she is not Prego

Stinky- that really bites Helga I knew she was up to no good

Helga- thanks for hiding me

Sid- no problem

Helga looked up and saw Lila wearing her big extra poofy wedding dress and she was yelling at Rhonda about something

"And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry"

Lila- ughh why cant you do anything right Rhonda where is my Vail I need my dam Vail

Rhonda- I know I put it somewhere around here

Lila- well look for it

Rhonda- fine fine you are so nervous that's why

Lila- less talking more looking

Rhonda- found it your dress was hiding it

Lila- well what are you waiting for help me put it on

Rhonda- fine

Helga was trying not to get caught she waited and she didn't see Arnold anywhere she saw phoebe and phoebe saw her hiding by the guys she gave Helga a thumbs up Helga laughed. After a 5 minutes she saw Arnold walking by the aisle

"This is surely not what you thought it would be I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out and they said speak now"

Everyone was going to their seats Helga was about to go walk to Arnold to tell him but the music stared to play Lila was about to walk out. So she ran and hided by some curtains on the corner. Lila didn't see her.

"Fun gestures are exchanged And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march And I am hiding in the curtains It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be"

Lila walked the aisle next to her father with a big hypocrite smile in her face. Arnold wasn't smiling or anything he was just standing there he didn't care at all he wanted Helga.

"She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen But I know you wish she was me, you wish she was me Don't you?"

"Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out and they said speak now"

Helga- look at her what a fake ughh her time is up

Stinky- you have to wait Helga until they say the famous fraise speak now and stuff you know

Helga- okay fine ill wait

The ceremony went by Helga waited patience and nervous

"I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace There's the silence, there's my last chance I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me Horrified looks from everyone in the room But I'm only looking at you"

All of the guest were like gasp! Helga's hands stared shaking she didn't care she looked at Arnold and Arnold at her. Gerald and phoebe had a smile in there face. Lila's mouth dropped when she saw Helga and her eyes went wide open like if she saw a ghost.

"I am not the kind of girl Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion But you are not the kind of boy Who should be marrying the wrong girl"

Helga- im sorry for interrupting the wedding but Arnold there is something I have to tell you

Lila- don't listen to her she is lying

Helga- she is not pregnant

Arnold- what

Lila- don't listen to her shut up Helga

Helga- is all a lie I heard her talking to Rhonda on Thursday she doent love you like I love you she just want your money. She said that she doent love you she only love your money and she faked a pregnancy so you would marry her so she could get me out of the picture. And after the honeymoon she was going to tell you she had a miscarrage.

Lila- that is not true Helga you are just jelouse

Rhonda- Helga is saying the truth Arnold. Im sorry

Lila- rhonda and I thought you were my best friend

Rhonda- no I don't think so lila but cant stand your guts and I feel so liverated that I finally told you how I feel.

Lila- Arnold I love you

Arnold- back off lila

"so don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out and they said speak now"

Arnold- I cant belive you lila you lied to me so I would marry you

Lila- but Arnold don't leave me please

Arnold ran towards Helga

Arnold- Helga I love you with all my heart

Helga- I love you too my dear football head

Arnold grabed Helga by the waist and kissed Helga

Lila cried and everyone started to clap exept for lila and her family

Sid- GET IT GET IT ARNOLD!

Stinky- WOOOOOHOOOOO!

"And you say lets run away now I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor"

Helga and Arnold smiled at each other everyone could see there love bursting out.

Arnold- lets go now Helga just you and me forever

Helga- together at last after 20 years

Arnold- I like your dress it matches your shoes

Helga- aww I love you

Helga and Arnold ran and jumped Arnolds red convertible farrari

"Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around When they said 'Speak now' "

After a month Arnold and Helga got married and lived happily with their 2 children a boy and a girl. And as for lila she got married to a ugly guy which she thought he was rich but after she got married she found out he was poor and a drunk and she had a miserable life

The end


	4. Credits to HEY arnold and taylor swift

I do not own hey Arnold nor its characters I also don't own the song lyrics that's song is by taylor swift speak now I'm just a fan


End file.
